Unntitled
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: Oneshot 8059.. just that. Les dije ando re vaga para todo... y bue que puedo poner es un oneshot, es 8059, y si hay besitos jajajajajaj. Y si mi actitud todavía no los espanto pasen y lean, que lo que puse antes se encargara del resto xD


Vuelvo por poco tiempo, porque se acercan los finales y debido a la larga toma de la facultad, el censo, y los fucking feriados que cayeron todoosss en dias de semana andamos a las corridas, sin vida por Filosofía y Letras... welcome to zombieland motherfuckers!

Tal vez mañana o paso suba algún otro, que se yo...

No tiene titulo porque no se me ocurre ninguno, y tengo paja, y tengo sueño... y saben otra cosa, ahora que veo todo lo que puse suena bastante ortiva jajajajaja... menos mal que me rio un poco. Bue si a alguien se le ocurre un titulo digno diganlo seguramente no lo vaya a poner jajajajajajajaajjaja maalaaaaa jajajajajajajajjajajaja

Katekyo no me pertenece y bla bla bla bla... who cares

* * *

¿Como es que llegue a este momento, a esta situación?

Por que terminamos golpeando violentamente contra las paredes de la calle que solemos recorrer todas las tardes, luego de la estúpida escuela. El golpe es fuerte, pero mi duda es aun mayor. Él esta igual de dolorido, mis golpes fueron entrenados idiota, vamos ¡Hay tanta debilidad en este cuerpo!

Puedo ver en esos ojos como la calidez desaparece, dejando salir al asesino que se encuentra escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón, ese brillo, pequeño pero letal, nunca lo había visto tan vivo. Y yo lo miro de igual forma, aunque me mienta, aunque no tenga escapatoria.

Él que busca encuentra, no si fue el, yo, o ambos, pero nos vemos envueltos en un problema importante, yo oculto y el demuestra, el sabe esta seguro y yo, no entiendo nada.

Lo único que se hacer es explotar, y cuando se trata de él soy el peor, se que esta cansado de mi histeriqueo, pero para mi no es mas que un juego… eso creo. Rompo su corazón una y otra vez, aunque no seamos nada, aunque no mida las consecuencias. Lo empujo una y otra vez lejos de mi, no quiero a nadie cerca salvo al decimo. No quiero más engaños y lo único que hago es generarlos, deseo compañía pero no me lo permito por temor.

De a poco su mirada comienza a perder intensidad, suelta sus manos que oprimían mis hombros… no me gusta, no quiero, no.

-Yo se que vos me amas, sabes que yo te amo mi amor por vos es único, pero no se cuanto dolor pueda seguir soportando ¡Quiero tu verdad! *

Sabes, no voy a parar hasta romper es muro que mantenes, pero tengo que recuperarme, no se si te acordas, pero también soy un ser humano, soy un idiota con sentimientos.

Mierda…

Por más que no quiera, tengo que irme.

Llora, lo hace por mí, por él, por todo lo que hice ¡¿Y ahora se va? Se va… ¡Se va!

-¡¿Tenes pensado dejarme solo?

-¡¿No es lo que siempre quisiste?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Y Ahora, 2 semanas después, me encuentro haciendo cosas que vana en contra los derechos de propiedad privada, irrumpo en la casa de Yamamoto a las 3 de la mañana del sábado y, como viene sucediendo desde el domingo pasado, me paro frente a la puerta de su cuarto la cual nunca, nunca, esta cerrada del todo. Es una invitación que no puedo rechazar, pero hoy me cuesta entrar incluso me cuesta respirar, no tengo miedo de que este despierto a esta altura ya debe haberse acostumbrado. Tengo que tomar aire y

-¿Gokudera, vas a entrar?

Ya no respiro, mis ojos deben verse completamente asustados y sorprendidos. No puedo moverme, ni alejar los ojos de esa figura que se acerca para abrir completamente la puerta.

No puedo evitarlo, ya no puedo negarlo lo necesito, tengo que dejar de lado mi estúpida mascara y admitir que

-No quiero estar solo

Mierda, puta mierda puta mierda puta…

No se mueve, no me mira, sigue apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirando al suelo, mientras sufro una verborragia mental completamente desconectada de mi sistema nervioso que decide mandar señales de habla cuando tiene ganas. Mierda, yo

-no quiero, no quiero estar lejos de

Nuevamente en el limbo, pensamientos acelerados en pocos segundos. Por primera vez siento la necesidad de besarlo con toda intensidad

Pero parece que nunca puedo ganarle a un idiota que parece leer mi lenguaje corporal mejor que nadie.

Hijo de puta, tus manos… mierda, estoy completamente perdido

-No me dejes, nunca.

No suelta mi cintura, no deja de mirarme con esos estúpidos ojos, incluso creo que se olvido como respirar… ah no, ahí esta, aun así no me contesta… No me contesta… no me contesta no me contesta no me contesta no me contesta no me contesta no me contesta no me contesta

-Yamamoto

Nada…

-Yamamoto

Nada…

-Idiota

-Yo…

Oh ahí esta, vive damas y caballeros.

- Hay días en que necesito un poco de antibióticos pero, este amor, definitivamente es la enfermedad mortal que no quiero curarme… Hayato**

Si voy admitirlo, ese susurro en mi oído, y, en consecuencia ese sonido que emití fue el orgasmo mas puro y vergonzoso de mi corta y extraña vida ¿En que momento caí tan fuertemente por él?

Se que no lo merezco pero lo necesito, lo amo y no voy a soltarlo a menos que el lo decida. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo, porque él es

-Si pudiera me casaría en este momento

Tan, tan, tan ¡Estúpido!

-Muy bien, me voy adiós…

-Jajajajajajajaja-

-Cállate vas a despertar a tu viejo idiota

-Entonces entre a mi cuarto my lord.

Toma mi mano y la besa como si fuese la estúpida de Cenicienta o Blancanieves… esta bien, el puede ser mi príncipe cuando quiera.

* * *

* "Yo se que vos me amas, sabes que yo te amo mi amor por vos es único, pero no" parte de "Beatle" de Attaque 77

** "La enfermedad mortal que no quiero curarme" Parte del tema de la hinchada de Racing, no tengo idea quien la cantaba la versión original, pero bue se cambio la letra y se mantuvo el ritmo, todo sea para cantar mas canciones y asi seguir alentando a RACING ... que hoy gano de pedo contra Newells jaaaaa en tu cara lepra putaa!

..

...

bye bye


End file.
